The disclosure generally relates to a control circuit for a power converter and, more particularly, to the control circuit which may precisely configure the output power.
In the electronic products, the power converter is usually utilized to convert the input power to suitable voltage signals or current signal for providing power to the load. To avoid damaging the load of the power converter because of the excess energy provided by the power converter, the control circuit of the power converter must accurately estimate and adjust the power provided to the load.
In some power converters, the control circuit usually utilizes a simple mechanism to estimate the power provided to the load. Therefore, when the control circuit cannot accurately estimate the power provided to the load, the power converter may output insufficient power to the load so that the load may not function correctly or output excess power to the load so that the load may be damaged.
Moreover, when there are variations in the impedances of the circuit elements of the power converter, the power converter is coupled with the input power of different signal level or there are variations in the input power, the control circuit may still not accurately estimate the power provided to the load. When the load does not receive appropriate power from the power converter, the load may not function correctly of even be damaged.
Furthermore, the power converter may operate in the continuous current mode or the discontinuous current mode. Conventional control circuits do not have a simplified mechanism to estimate the power provided to the load in the two operation modes. Complicated circuit structures must be utilized, and the hardware complexity and cost are increased accordingly.